


But It's Fun To Fantasize

by BringMeThePhan



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 1960's AU in flashbacks, Alternate Universe- No Band, Flashbacks, I just got bored so here you go, I seriously have no clue what this is, M/M, can be triggering, ghost - Freeform, homophobic in some parts, reincarnation mention, some more crappy writing yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tyler moves, the most bizarre and unexpected thing happens. But also the most magical and life-changing<br/>Song: Ride by Twenty One Pilots</p><p>//Or alternatively "It's Easy To Lose Yourself'; taken from In Between by Beartooth. Whichever title you prefer both are okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed while staring out the car window. No matter how many times I had protested, my family was still uprooting our entire lives and moving to Ohio.  
  
“This move will be good for us, you’ll see.” They told me often while packing.  
  
“You’ll make new friends there, don’t worry sweetheart.” Mom would tell me every day for the last week while I vacantly stared out the window, wondering what was going to happen to all my friends without me, or how I was going to cope without them. No matter what kind of reason I gave against moving, my parents were always one step ahead. And that’s how I winded up here- inside of a car, pulling into the driveway of a newly built house within the suburbs of Columbus, Ohio.  
  
“Come on Tyler, the moving truck just got here.” My mom called my out of his thoughts. I opened the car door and walked over to the truck shakily, my legs like jelly from sitting in the car for such a long time. After a few hours of unloading, all of the boxes were unpacked a few stacks of them inside my room. But I wasn’t going to unpack them now- I saw a park nearby that kept my interest. But that could wait; I wanted- needed- sleep. After settling inside the covers, I found sleep rather quickly.

When I woke up the next morning, I was so glad we decided to move on a Friday. I didn’t have school for today and tomorrow, giving me more time to unpack and have a look around the area- “make new friends”, my mom thought. I already knew that wasn’t going to happen though. Why would anyone be friends with me we just moved here, _in the middle of the school year?_ Everyone already had established friendships, so I wouldn’t be finding friends any time soon. Instead of trying to meet new people, I went over to the park, finding it abandoned. Which was completely fine by me- I’m not really social, so having people here would not go well since I’m painfully awkward. It was huge, almost like a forest instead of a park. It was nice- quiet, relaxing, and solitary. It felt kind of familiar though, like something in the back of my mind recognized it. I shrugged off the feeling and continued walking around, eventually climbing one of the trees. I sat there, watching the birds fly by and listening to the wind; it was nice, just being up here with my thoughts.  
  
“That’s the best part of this place- the solitude.” I jumped back from the voice appearing out of nowhere, almost falling off the branch. “Whoa man, careful. That’s a long drop if you fall.” He grabbed my wrist to help me up, and then everything was gone.  
  
_“Come on, Josh!” He whined as they ran into their safe haven, hand-in-hand._  
  
_“I can’t keep up with you when you’re running so fast, baby boy!” The other said exasperated from trying to keep up with his excitable boyfriend. “What’s the rush anyways?” He breathed out, his hands on his knees once they stopped in front of the largest tree._  
  
_“It’s almost sunset. I wanna watch it from up here today, Joshie!” ‘Baby boy’ called out while struggling up the tree. ‘Joshie’ helped him up the first branch and followed him up, climbing to the top. “It’s so beautiful today.” He laced his fingers with ‘Joshie’s, staring out at the lowering sun, the sky painted different shades of dusk-_

“Whoa…” I breathed out in surprise, the stranger’s eyes wide after abruptly letting go of my wrist.  
  
“I remember you.” His eyes wide still, his lips parted ever so slightly.  
  
“I’ve never met you though.” What just happened? I never seen this guy before, and it was like there was a spark- in the same area of my mind that recognized this place. There was definitely something about it here, it was different.  
  
“Oh… maybe with time.” He murmured to himself before vanishing in thin air. _Vanishing._ Leaving nothing but a light shimmer to the air he was around. The golden light immediately faded revealing the night sky. How long was I out here? I felt like half an hour maybe, at most! I scurried down the tree and ran back home.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what this is, like at all. I tried to write a story where one of them was a ghost I swear and it turned into this... oh well it seems interesting enough I guess. Let me know what you guys think- is it too weird? Or actually cool? Lol


	2. Chapter 2

“Where were you!?” My mom stood in front of the door, worry decorating her face.  
  
“The park. I lost track of time, I’m sorry.” She sighed.  
  
“Bring your phone next time I was worried sick!”  
  
“Okay. I will, promise.” I slowly made my way away and up the stairs into my room while she muttered something about irresponsibility, closing the door behind me. I went into bed shortly after, laying there for a while before sleeping. Who was that guy, and how did he know me?  


“Tyler! You’ll be late!” My mom called up the stairs. So much for those two days without school, they went by so quickly, it’s almost like they never happened. Except they did. The memory of that guy and the vision that came with him haunted me. After getting ready, my mom drove me to school, by the park. It was strange; it almost felt as if the very trees themselves were calling me. The air around them shimmered, looking so inviting compared to the dingy halls that would be in the school. _Just another set of lockers to get shoved into_ , I thought bitterly.

I was right about a lot of things- I didn’t get a chance to make new friends, the halls were dingy, and I got shoved against the lockers by some jocks for their “new student ritual.” Hopefully that would be the last of it for a while though. I had to walk home, and when I did I went straight into the park, racing through the rows of trees until I found the biggest one. I looked up to see the stranger- 'Joshie'- humming lazily, a huge smile forming across his face when I walked over.  
  
“You came back!” He hurried down towards the ground where I was, the golden glow from before that was so inviting following him. “I thought I’d scared you off the other day. I didn’t know that was going to happen, I swear-“ The world faded yet again as he rested his hand on my shoulder.  
_“Joooosh!” I yelled from around the trees looking all around for him. But every time I called, I received no answer. I guess that was counterproductive towards playing hide-and-seek. I looked all over, peeking up to see a pair of feet dangling off a tree branch. I smirked slightly before pulling on his legs, grabbing onto him as he fell, screaming slightly._  
_“Found you.” I beamed, our noses touching with how close we were. He giggled slightly before bridging the gap for a moment, his plush lips on mine for mere seconds that felt like an eternity. I stared in his eyes, our faces still close, his warm breath gently hitting my skin.-_

“Stop that!” I moved away, concerned. “W-Why is that happening? Those feel like my memories, b-but they’re not!” I sat down on the ground, confused. He sat down beside me, reaching to wrap his arm around my shoulders before hesitating and pulling away, clasping his hands in his lap.  
  
“I don’t know.” He sighed. “I don’t have the answers you want. All I know is I’m here and you’re not.”  
  
“You got a second chance, and I got stuck in between.” In between?  
  
“So what, are you a ghost?” He shook his head.  
  
“Not quite. If I was a ghost, everyone could see me, if I wanted them to. Nobody sees me, only you.” His face lowered, loneliness filling his features.  
  
“D-Does that mean yo-you’re just in my head?” I think I liked ghost better, not the option that I’m insane. He shrugged again.  
  
“I really don’t know. I don’t know about anything!” He buried his head in my shoulder, not crying but definitely broken. No visions came, so I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. Still nothing- except the warmth radiating from him, and the glow like the sun. I rubbed his back reassuringly, holding him for a long time. He breathed in deeply, sighing as he moved away. “Thanks man. I guess this means we just have to start over, huh?” He smiled weakly. “I’m Josh Dun.”  
  
“Tyler, Tyler Joseph.” I returned the smile warily, this time expecting the change when I shook his outstretched hand.  
  
_“Tyyy! Keep your eyes closed! He whined while guiding me through the park. When we stopped, I didn’t feel tree roots around us on the ground anymore. “Okay… open!” He called out excitedly. I looked in front to see a candlelit picnic in the center of a clearing, smiling._  
  
_“I know how much you love candlelight, and the nighttime, so I figured we could share both. He pulled blankets out of the basket, followed by bags from McDonalds._  
  
_“You’re the best!” I wrapped my arms around him tightly, pressing my lips to his. He pulled away after a few moments, handing me a bottle of mountain dew while I sat down on one of the blankets. I looked up at the stars as they appeared, eating happily. He sighed happily before entwining our arms together and resting his head on my shoulder._  
  
_“I love you so much.”_  
  
_“I love you too.” I replied with a mouth full food, causing him to chuckle while wiping some sauce off the side of my mouth. His gaze lingered on my lips, licking his while staring._  
  
_“What?” I started wiping at my face self-consciously, him giggling._  
  
_“Nothing.” He smiled. He moved in closer, closing in his eyes. I met his lips with mine, moving in closer to wrap my arms around him._  


My eyes were still wide, Josh’s smile there, but faintly. “W-When did these happen?” He chuckled slightly.  
  
“A long time ago.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone makes any comments about McDonald's not being around then (you'll get what I mean later), I googled it and it did. Not sure if that Wikipedia is exactly reliable on stuff like that, but oh well I went with it


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed in my room the entire weekend, thinking Josh, the memories, the forest- everything. What did this all mean? And where was it coming from? It was weird, that’s for sure. I avoided the forest like the plague for the rest of the week, trying not to get too involved in this. For all I know, it could be some kind of prank. I sighed and stared out the window. The forest was perfectly in view from here, the air around it still golden and shimmery, as if it was eternally stuck that way. It felt like it was calling to me, a call I could no longer resist. I got up and ran out of my room and down the stairs, rushing past my family.  
  
“I’m going out for a while!” I yelled while pulling my sweater on before leaving.  
  
“Okay sweetie, don’t be out too long!” My mom responded right before I closed the door and started walking towards there.  
  
“Hey.” Josh smiled at me waiting right by the forest’s entrance.  
  
“You waited for me?” I smiled slightly.  
  
“I knew it wouldn’t be too long before you came back.”  
  
“Yeah, I-I just can’t resist this place. There’s something about it…” His smile faltered.  
  
“Yeah. That’s what you always said before. Come on, there’s something I want to show you.” He nodded his head toward the forest before walking off, me trailing behind.  


We walked inside the forest for what felt like hours, the sun weighing low on the horizon. Throughout the entire walk, I noticed different things about Josh. His ears were gauged, and he had a nose ring. His eyes were also a rich deep brown, and crinkled at the corners every time he smiled, with large pink lips. Overall he was nice- very nice to look at, and also kind. There definitely was an appeal to him I felt, but I didn’t know from where. This whole thing was confusing. He ran his fingers through his frizzy dyed red hair often, almost like a nervous tick of sorts. I smiled slightly, watching him- everything about this just felt so right. Instinctively, I reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together while the golden glow enveloped us.  
  
_We walked around the trees for a long time, taking in the scenery. Josh was quiet the entire time, taking in everything I showed him._  
  
_“So this is where you go to when you need to think?”_  
  
_“Yeah… there’s just something about it here.” He smiled slightly, squeezing my hand._  
  
_“It’s nice here. We should come here all the time.” My smile grew._  
  
_“You really think so?”_  
  
_“Yeah! Well, when we’re not at school or anything. We could be here, so we can be together.” He looked up at me and smiled._  
  
_“Yeah.” I squeezed his hand, gazing out at the golden sunset with my head on his shoulder._  


“A-Are you showing me all those?” My eyes met his, mirroring my confusion.  
  
“No, I don’t know where they’re coming from.” He smiled weakly. “We’re here, by the way.” In front of us in a clearing was an old diner, looking- feeling, just as familiar as the forest was.  
  
“I know this place! A-At least I think I do.” His smile grew.  
  
“Come on, let’s go inside.” He held open the door, following me inside and leading me into a booth by the door. At the table already waiting was a chocolate milkshake- my favorite, and a cup of black coffee.  
  
“How did-“  
  
“Your incurable sweet-tooth?” He chuckled slightly. “Besides, chocolate’s your favorite, especially from here.” How did he know all of this about me? It was weird, but he was right- definitely the best milkshake I ever had. After one sip, I drank the rest down quickly, Josh chuckling while sipping his coffee. I looked up at him and smiled. He giggled.  
  
“You- uh… nice mustache?” He busted into laughter as I turned bright red and wiped my lip off causing him to laugh harder.  
  
“What's so funny?” I giggled slightly, flinging some whipped cream off the top. It landed right on the tip of his nose stopping his giggling while I laughed hysterically. He started laughing before poking his finger in the whipped cream and dabbing it on my nose.  
  
“There. Now we’re even.” We both sat there laughing for a long time, my sides aching when we finally stopped. He sighed slightly, his eyes still scrunched in a smile. Content silence settled over us while we sipped our drinks, the sky turning golden with the sunset. The golden light spread throughout, no visions this time- just warmth. I smiled at Josh, staring across the table. He smiled back slightly before disappearing, the diner leaving with him. I stared out, on the highest tree branch- the one from the vision before when we watched the sunset, except the sky was dark and full of clouds.  
  
“Josh?” I called out weakly, the sound of thunder in the distance. I sighed before climbing down and walking home, not missing the storm at all. I walked into my house quietly, dripping water. I snuck up the stairs being careful not to wake my family, who had apparently gone to bed already. I changed into dry clothes and went to bed, expecting my dreams filled with the visions I remembered from Josh and today, hoping that wasn’t just another vision. Instead, there was a new vision, one not triggered by Josh.  


_“Come on sweetheart, it’s time to go.” A woman called out to her son as he walked down the stairs, his head hanging low. ___  
“Where are we going?” He looked up for a moment, running his hands through his hair in attempt to tidy it.  
  
_“You’ll find out, Tyler.” She sighed slightly, heading out into a car that would be outdated now, but was new for the year- a 1960’s model Chevy, the type of car indistinguishable to Tyler. He huffed, sitting down in the passenger seat while his mom started the car. The car moved for a long time, pulling into the parking lot of a mental hospital._  
  
_“Mom?” She said nothing, only opening the car door and leading her son into the waiting room. When they were called in, the doctor was quick._  
  
_“What seems to be the problem with him?”_  
  
_“H-He’s been delusional. Saying he’s in love… with another man.” Her voice was hushed, filled with shame. Shame that made his stomach turn._  
  
_“A man?” The doctor asked intrigued, taking notes down on a clipboard._  
  
_“Yes, a man. He said he was in love with someone named Josh, and this-this… Josh kid, he’s the reason why he’s been acting different, and breaking all of the rules we put him under.” The doctor nodded, continuing to scribble._  
  
_“Well ma’am, I’m afraid to inform there’s nothing wrong with him. It just seems that your son is gay.” Tears welled in the corners of her eyes._  
  
_“No. No, that can’t possibly be true. His father- he’s such a strong influence on him, he can’t be! He plays basketball in school, a-and he does all his homework! He must be delusional to say those things!” She started getting hysterical, clinging onto the doctor’s jacket, begging him to prove that that’s not true. Tyler just watched quietly, ashamed that being the way he was brought so much disappointment to his family, and heartbreak to his mom. She had always dreamed of what kind of wedding he would have, and meeting the future bride. After they calmed his mom, they were in the car on the way home, uncomfortable silence filling the air, stifling him._  
  
_“Mom,-“_  
  
_“Don’t.” She pulled into the garage and walked into the house, going straight to her and her husband’s shared room. Tyler sluggishly walked back into his room, laying on his bed. The sound of yelling filled the house as his parents argued yet again. He was distracted by something plinking against his window- pebbles. He looked out and saw Josh smiling up at him. He pulled the curtains back and shut himself in the bathroom._  
  
_“I’m sorry.”  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW that ended a lot sadder than I originally planned. Oops. It also feels a little longer too, sorry about the length I didn't want to split it anywhere during that part


	4. Chapter 4

  
I woke up quickly, drenched in sweat. I needed answers, now. That was me, but it wasn’t now. It must have something to do with everything that’s been going on! I looked over at my clock to see the red numbers glaring back at me- 3:38. I pulled on my jeans and slipped on my shoes before sneaking down, slowly opening and closing the door behind me to avoid making any sound. After that I ran, I ran as fast as I could to the forest. I walked through the entire place, a chill settling in there while the stars were still hidden by clouds.  
  
“Josh?” I called out, climbing into the tallest tree and sitting on his usual tree branch. I waited for hours, and I never once saw or felt Josh’s presence. I eventually fell asleep, waking up hours later by the morning sun’s glare in my eyes. I squinted my eyes, sitting up from where I slumped over.  
  
“Tyler?” I looked over at Josh and smiled.  
  
“Josh!” He smiled, confused when I hugged him.  
  
“Where were you? Why did- why did you leave like that? At the diner?” He sighed slightly before shrugging.  
  
“I don’t know, it just kinda happened? Why?”  
  
“I missed you.” I blushed slightly. “And I need your help. I need to know what happened that night.” His eyes widened.  
  
“W-Which one?”  
  
“I think you know which one.”  
  
He sighed and sat up next to me on the branch. “I don’t know what happened. I know I saw you, but something wasn’t right. You didn’t come outside with me. I saw the light go on in the bathroom window, and that was it. I never saw or heard anything from you again. Your family moved shortly after i-it happened, and I felt so empty….” His voice trailed, tears falling from his eyes. “I really loved you, a-and you just left, and i-it hurt so much.” I sighed.  
  
“I know what happened, from a vision. I don’t know how, but do you want to know what happened?” He sighed before shrugging.  
  
“I don’t know at this point. I just want you back.” I nodded before moving closer to him, leaning into his embrace. We watched the sun rise all the way, our hands laced together. I rested my head on his shoulder. He immediately started running his fingers through my hair, the motion and steady rhythm of his breathing lulling me to sleep.  
I woke from a dreamless sleep hours later, the sun high enough for it to be noon now.  
  
“So much for school…” I croaked out, sitting up from where I had laid down with my head in Josh’s lap. I yawned while stretching, smiling over at him with bleary eyes.  
  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.” He chuckled.  
  
“Morning. Or afternoon, it’s really bright out here right now.” He smiled at me, shielding his eyes with his hand from the sun’s glare.  
  
“Yeah, it really is.” I rested my head on his shoulder, making no sign of moving anytime soon.  
  
“Shouldn’t you go back to your family? They must be worried if you were out here all night.” I shrugged.  
  
“What if I just want to stay here? With you…” His eyes widened slightly with excitement, but only for a moment. They filled with sadness again right after.  
  
“But you’re not mine anymore. You left.” His voice quivered with hurt, something I never wanted to hear again. Suddenly, something in me changed. It wasn’t quite explainable, but it felt like a part of me was breaking free for a moment.  
  
“I know, and I-I’m sorry. It just hurt, seeing her like that. Just because I was being who I am.” He looked at me dumbstruck.  
  
“Where did that come from?”  
  
“I-I don’t know. It just sorta came out. I'm not taking it back though.” He wrapped his arms around me.  
  
“I love you. I always have.”  
  
“I don’t know how to explain it, but I love you too. I think. Part of me doesn’t know you, and other parts do.” He raised his eyebrow, intrigued.  
  
“And what about the other part?”  
  
“It wants to know you. I want to be able to read you like a book, like how you know me.” He smiled before grabbing my hand and pulling me down.  
  
“Well then we better get started.”  


We ended up in the diner again, with the same black coffee and chocolate milkshake.  
  
“So what is it you want to know?” He took a sip.  
  
“Everything. Or as much as I can.”  
  
“Well you said you feel like you kind of know me already, so what do you know?” I took a sip, him grabbing the cherry of the top.  
  
“Hey!” He giggled while biting the fruit off the stem.  
  
“What?” He smiled before putting the stem back in the whipped cream. I whined before moving it onto the table.  
  
“Well your name’s Josh the cherry thief, for starters.” I joked. “But cherries are your favorite fruit after all. You also really like black coffee, and you play drums. But not regular drums- you play rock and roll drums.” He giggled slightly, his eyes lighting up.  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“I think you’re, like, the only person to ever have Ringo be their favorite Beatle.”  
  
“Well he’s talented too, just like the other three! It’s not that weird.” He pouted, but his eyes glowed with happiness.  
  
“And you also have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.” He blushed slightly and took a drink from his coffee, using the mug as a shield to hide his face.  
  
“You’re not fooling anyone.” I giggled, taking in every detail I could I hadn’t seen before. The way he closed his eyes in appreciation every time he took a sip, the way his adam’s apple bobbed every time he swallowed, the warm pink spreading across his cheeks when his eyes met mine.  
  
“I guess you still haven’t learned it’s rude to stare…” He joked.  
  
“Can’t help it. There’s so much to look at.” I smiled crookedly before taking another sip. He giggled before poking his finger in the whipped cream and dragging it across my cheek. “Josh!” I whined before grabbing a napkin to wipe it off with.  
  
“Oops, let me get that for you.” He reached over and licked it off my cheek, causing me to blush bright red, whining long after he had finished, wiping his saliva off with the napkin.  
  
“Gross!” Josh giggled while I pouted. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”  
  
“Maybe. Just wanted a good reason to make you blush, so now we’re even.” I continued to pout, but it softened to a smile when he reached across the table and grabbed my hand. I laced our fingers together while he rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand. I smiled, staring into his eyes while he stared back. We sat in comfortable silence while he slowly moved closer. I blushed and bridged the gap between us, meeting his lips with mine. He moved closer, tilting his head slightly. I melted in the kiss before pulling away smiling.  
“That’s definitely the first kiss I’ve had that ever left me feeling dazed…” I admitted, blushing while he laughed.  
  
“That sounds like you.” He smiled before looking up, with his smile fading.  
  
“It’s getting late.”  
  
“How can you tell? It still feels like noon.”  
  
“I… I don’t know. I just can.” He shrugged before getting up. “I’ll walk you out.” I stood up and followed him outside. The walk to the edge of the forest was quiet.  
  
“I’ll miss you.” I blurted out, blushing after. He smiled before hugging me.  
  
“Me too, baby boy. I always do.” He kissed my cheek before leaving, leaving me to walk home alone in the dark. I walked inside my house to see my mom waiting for me there.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by obsessive listening to 40 Days... by blessthefall and me watching Grease for the first time ever today ~~where has that movie been all my life it was pretty fricken awesome I loved it. Not as good as The Outsiders in my opinion though, but still good.~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I write bits in the flashbacks with Tyler's family I always picture them as the family from the Dollhouse video from Melanie Martinez. Just in case anyone wanted to know, or wanted a face to connect them to

  
“Tyler Robert Joseph! Where have you been!?”  
  
“I-uh… outside?” She huffed before turning around to walk away.  
  
“ _Never_ run off like that again. Imagine how hard it would be for any girl you’re with in the future to deal with you disappearing like that!” My eyes widened slightly in realization before walking off.  
  
“I-I’m gonna go to bed now, cause it’s late. Goodnight.” She didn’t hear me, or ignored me, as I walked up the stairs and went into my room. I plopped on my bed and sighed. It was like before- just like before. I had Josh in the forest, and they didn’t know about any of it. I closed my eyes and tried to find sleep, another piece to this puzzle making its way to my thoughts instead.  


_A knock on the door sounded to the grieving family’s household._  
_“Yes?” The mother answered with a heavy heart, finding a teenager about the same age as her son- her late son- with the most ridiculous hair that she had ever seen, dressed like one of the rebellious teens from the other side of the neighborhood._  
  
_“I-Is this the Joseph residence?”_  
  
_“Yeah. What can I help you with?”_  
  
_“I was wondering if you had seen Tyler today. I’m one of his… friends. From school.” She wiped her eyes for a moment before she lost her composure in front of a complete stranger._  
  
_“I’m afraid you can’t see him. H-He… he’s passed away. Last week…” The teen’s eyes filled with hurt, more hurt than the grieving mother’s._  
  
_“Oh. I-I’m so sorry for your loss…” He added quietly before walking away, tears stinging his eyes. Why? How could he leave him like this? He had big plans for their future too, he remembered as his thoughts went to the small velvet box stowed away in his pocket. The only one he loved had left him forever, and there was nothing he could do to dull the pain. Except one thing- the thing he promised he’d never do, but promises were meant to be broken. He strung the ring he spent hours picking out on a chain around his neck before leaving his house for the last time, heading towards the forest- Tyler’s forest._  


I woke with a start, my eyes wide. What had I done? I ruined everything before, all because of what someone thought of me. I left the only person whose opinion mattered to me, without as much as saying goodbye. And he was going to propose to me too, no matter what anyone thought. I understood why things were the way they were now- I was given a chance to fix what I screwed up, and all Josh had needed to do was wait. I needed to see him- now. No matter what happened. I put on some decent clothes before slipping on my shoes and going to leave my room- with the door locked. I twisted the knob repeatedly, to no avail. It definitely wasn’t sticking at all. Why? Why had they locked me in? I groaned before collapsing on my bed. This wasn’t fair! I looked through my room for other escapes, coming across a note in my mom’s writing.  
  
**We know about him.**  
  
'Him'? Did they mean Josh? At least this time it was different- they knew this time. That meant there was hope that it wouldn’t end the same. I looked over at the window and saw that there was no screen- _no screen._ The perfect way for my escape! I opened the window and put my legs out, sitting on the edge. I closed my eyes before sliding off, my legs jarring from impact. I immediately took off running towards the forest again, this time with no intention of leaving until everything was right, no matter what anyone said.  


“Tyler, what are you-“ Josh responded, sitting at the entrance of the forest.  
  
“You’re here.” I smiled.  
  
“Well yeah, but why are you here?” I ignored his question for the moment, instead asking one of my own.  
“What did you ever do with that ring?” His eyes widened while swallowing nervously.  
“R-Ring? What ring?” I scoffed slightly.  
  
“Please Josh, this is important. Where is it?” He wordlessly reached towards his neck, pulling off a silver chain with the familiar ring attached, not breaking eye contact with me for a single moment. I slipped it off the chain before sliding it onto my finger.  
  
“It fits perfectly, don’t you think?” I smiled, admiring the ring.  
  
“Yeah, but- you’re confusing me, what’s happened?” I looked up at him with teary eyes before burying myself in his embrace.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry I did that to you. I can’t ever make it up to you, but I can try.” I looked up, smiling weakly. His eyes teared up before hugging me tightly.  
  
“I thought you didn’t know me though.” He joked, his voice cracking.  
  
“Don’t need to.” I responded, the ring on my finger starting to glow. “Wha-?” I looked up at Josh, who held my hand, the glow going through entire body and continuing to mine.  
  
“I guess whatever was wrong was fixed by us doing this. Like how it was supposed to be.” I smiled, forgetting everything from before- my family, school, anything I had ever been put through; all of it was gone. All that was left now was him, the forest, and the diner.  


_“Fancy a milkshake?” A stranger asked me after walking up to where I was seated alone at a booth. I put aside my homework to give him my full attention. He was stunning- red hair, deep brown eyes, some kind of ring inside his nose that hung out at the side, and a bright smile. Not that I was into guys, it was against my family's religion._  
  
_“Only if you’re buying.” I chuckled slightly while he slid into the seat across from me, putting his leather jacket off to the side._  
  
_“Name’s Josh, Josh Dun.” He held out his hand._  
  
_“Tyler Joseph.” A waitress came, taking our order- a chocolate milkshake and black coffee._  
  
_“So Tyler, what brings you over to this part of town? Buzzkills like you don’t usually hang here.” My face dropped immediately. He wasn’t just here to pick on me like all the others, was he?_  
  
_“Relax, I’m joking. I just can’t stand to see someone so cute all alone.” I blushed. Cute? Why would he call me cute, shouldn’t he have some hot biker chick as a girlfriend? He must’ve sensed my confusion, because he clarified right after._  
  
_“I’m flirting, baby boy. I don’t exactly… swing that way, if you get my gist.” He took a sip of his coffee just brought out. My milkshake came out after, and he snagged the cherry much to my disappointment. I pouted, meeting his eyes._  
  
_“What? They’re my favorite, and I paid. Least you can do if you’re not gonna let me hit on you.” He muttered before plucking the fruit off its stem with his teeth. My eyes suddenly became transfixed on his mouth- the way his lips wrapped around the cherry, how his teeth pulled the fruit away, how he hummed in satisfaction while chewing. I distracted myself from staring by taking a sip of my milkshake, smiling after. The milkshakes here were my favorite, definitely the best. He chuckled._  
  
_“Good?” I nodded while continuing to drink it from the tall glass, my gaze still glued on him. He reached over and whispered in my ear, his warm breath grazing the side of my neck._  
  
_“Didn’t you ever learn it was rude to stare?” My face flushed as he laughed, moving away._  
  
_“I’m just kidding. I could give you a reason to stare though, if you want.” He winked before nodding his head towards the exit and getting up. I looked towards my homework and then at the door, hesitantly getting up and following him outside into the summer heat._  
  
_“Are you ditching your homework for little ol’ me? I’m touched, really. Better make it worth it then, huh?” He smirked before walking around to the back, pulling me close behind and kissing me deeply. I had never been kissed like this before, with only one girlfriend- Jenna Black. We had kissed before, but it never felt like this. He pulled away and smiled, my eyes wide still._  
  
_“Are you alright? I didn’t break you, did I?” He looked slightly worried, waving his hand in front of my glazed-over eyes._  
  
_“N-No. That was just… wow.” I giggled uncontrollably after while he chuckled along._  
  
_“I’m glad you liked it. There's plenty more where that came from in detention.” He chuckled, winking before getting on a skateboard._  
  
_“As long as you’ll be there, cherry-thief.” I giggled before walking back in the diner, packing my bags and leaving for home._  
  
“I love you, baby boy.” Josh stated lazily from a tree branch.  
  
“I love you too, cherry-thief.” I smiled before pecking his cheek, entangling our hands together, with the golden sky as the perfect view until the stars came out.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what happened oh my gosh. It was either write that or watch some really gross video about liposuction or something like that in health class. I think I chose the right option writing this lmao.
> 
> But wow that was really emotionally loaded geesh. And guess what? I might right a story based off all the flashbacks, kinda stringing them together in their own story? Do you guys think I should?


End file.
